Shake on It
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Falkner and Janine are arguing-again. When the solution comes around, they have to shake on it. But when Janine aims to annoy him, Falkner has to take action! Fatherlyshipping, or Falkner x Janine. One-shot.


Yay, Fatherlyshipping! There are just about no stories for this pairing. Thus, I must write one, since I seriously love these two togther!

Enjoy~!  
-xxGlassRose :)

* * *

~Shake on It~

"I'm telling you, my dad is WAY tougher than yours!"

"You're so sure of yourself; just because your dad's a member of the Elite Four doesn't mean he's tougher than mine."

"Yes, it does!"

Falkner stared into violet eyes, and the eyes stared back. He was in yet another argument with the Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Janine. And they were arguing about what they always argued about: whose father was tougher than whose.

Both of their fathers were renowned Trainers, and both had very powerful Pokémon. Both were idolized by many young Trainers, but even more so by their children.

Both Falkner and Janine had taken over their city's Gyms from their fathers, Falkner in Violet City and Janine in Fuchsia City. Both aspired to be one day tougher than their fathers.

And if they were both stronger than their fathers, then would Falkner or Janine be stronger?

They both knew good and well what it was-a fight for dominance.

"Well, how about this," Falkner began. "If we can't get out dads to battle each other, then how about, when we both become stronger than they are, we battle it out to see whose dad is really stronger?"

"But what would that prove?" Janine asked, crossing her arms. Pairs of eyes fell on the two arguing Gym Leaders as people passed by. After all, they were in the Celadon City Department Store.

Falkner thought for a second.

"Well, if we're both tougher than our dads, the one who would win in a battle must have the stronger dad!" Falkner nodded, obviously happy with his plan.

"Hmm… I think that would be a good idea… But we'd have to battle more often to keep tabs on each other's strength. Let's shake on it!" Then Janine did the one thing she knew Falkner couldn't stand. She spat on her hand, and ducked the other behind her back before he could reach for it.

Falkner was hesitant to shake her hand. He didn't want to, of course, but it was his idea for their plan in the first place.

He scanned her, looking for some way to get the best of her. Janine's eyes widened, wondering what he was going to do. Falkner slowly reached for her hand, when suddenly, he used his other hand to grab Janine by the wrist, pushed her hand up in the air, and before she could do anything about it, shook her other hand.

He held her in that position, smirking widely.

"Looks like the little ninja's been beaten at her own game," he said tauntingly.

"You jerk," she muttered.

Janine frowned, her eyes glowing with anger. Falkner simply smirked down at her.

"Can you at least… let go of me?" she asked quietly.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Falkner…"

"You'd think you'd be able to get out of this yourself, being a ninja and all." Falkner wondered why she hadn't done anything to him yet.

"I would, but…" She forced a quick struggle. "I guess I'm just too flustered to do anything!" She squirmed again, but to no avail. "Just let go of me already!"

"Okay…" Falkner said slowly. "I'll let you go on one condition."

"Sure! What is it?" Janine said hurriedly.

"If next time we battle…"

"Yeah?

"And I win…"

"Pah! As if!" she sneered, now smirking herself.

"Then you have to go on a date with me."

At this Janine's cheeks turned a bright red. She stammered nervously for a second and looked away. When she looked back, Falkner was no longer smirking. He had a serious look on his face and she knew for a fact he wasn't joking.

"Um, yes?"

Falkner smiled and let go. Janine rubbed her wrist; he had been holding it for a while.

"But…" Janine began. She grabbed Falkner's hand and smacked it on her own-the wet one. "We gotta shake on it!" She grinned widely as Falkner cringed.

As Falkner walked out of the department store he still had Janine on his hand. But at least now he had a shot. And he had a good feeling that he was going to win their next battle.


End file.
